


boyfriend, huh?

by injeoImis



Series: stillness in woe [6]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Lowercase, M/M, Revenge, Underage Drinking, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 17:31:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16644659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/injeoImis/pseuds/injeoImis
Summary: chenle sighed, i can’t be wallowing like this, he thought. fuck his morals. zhong chenle would get shit faced in the name of self pity!





	boyfriend, huh?

never in a million years did chenle expect himself to be at a party with alcoholic beverages. don’t get him wrong, chenle did enjoy a good party. his definition of party included a few board games and snacks. not pizza, beer, and sweaty drunk people dancing on top of each other until three in the morning.

  
the only reason chenle was here was because of his spot on the school’s soccer team. they were going to the division championship, as they always did. for the past three years chenle had been in high school, the soccer and softball teams were on an undefeated division one first place streak. he felt that the reason for the party was out of place as they had been doing it for two consecutive years but habits are hard to break he supposed.

  
chenle wandered, looking for any of his friends but they were nowhere to be found. he spotted jeno on top of some senior he had his eyes on since the beginning of the school year but everyone knew they were dating now, even if they tried to deny it. renjun didn’t even come since he had gone out to a dinner with his parents (chenle wished he did that with his parents. too bad his mother was busy in another country and his father was still at the hospital.) donghyuck probably left to go make out with his college boyfriend or something along those lines.

  
the blonde sighed and retreated to the kitchen. this party wasn’t exactly his ideal place to get drunk for the first time but it would have to do. “hey! are you of age?” a stranger asked, walking up to him. chenle gave him a confused look, “are you?” the teen was quiet for a second before he erupted into hysterical laughter. “i am, if you must know. name’s sicheng. i’m a freshman in college. this is my brother’s party.”

  
chenle shrugged to himself, no wonder he didn’t know him. chenle only knew a few college people because of donghyuck but only the ones he was close to. “i’m—“ “chenle. you shut down the goal like it was a piece of cake! pretty badass.” chenle smiled, no one ever really complimented goalies too much. they were as important as the others on the field too!

  
“yeah, i guess,” chenle rubbed the back of his neck, a habit that would never go away. “do you know if there’s anything that doesn’t have alcohol?” sicheng rummaged in one of the coolers for a moment before coming back up and tossing the junior a can of dr. pepper. “staying sober?” “for a while.” sicheng nodded. “if you need any help, i’ll probably be around.” chenle nodded and sicheng left after squeezing his shoulder.

  
chenle hadn’t expected a college freshman to be that nice to a high school junior. perhaps it was his soccer status with sicheng’s younger brother or maybe sicheng was a genuinely nice guy. chenle settled on listening to the loud music from outside and playing around on his phone. he sent out a few tweets and texted renjun but knew he wouldn’t get a response.

  
he could have gone home but the atmosphere in kun’s backyard was surprisingly way more calm than chenle could ever be on his roof. instead he laid back on the pool chair and stared at the dark sky, listening to bad boy by red velvet blast from the speakers inside. he hated stargazing as contradictory as that seemed. seoul’s light pollution made it useless. you couldn’t tell the difference between a star and an airplane.

  
the thought made chenle miss home. not home in seoul but home in china. he had left when he was thirteen and attended junior high and now high school in seoul. sure it was great but he hated that his family had to move. his father had gotten a promotion in his job but it didn’t make any sense. he was never home, always at the hospital performing some kind of neurological breakthrough. the last time chenle had a verbal conversation in his mother’s presence was probably last month. she was always on airplanes as her flight attendant job required it. he wondered if his parents thought about him as much as he thought about them.

  
chenle sighed, _i can’t be wallowing like this_ , he thought. fuck his morals. zhong chenle would get shit faced in the name of self pity! he returned to the kitchen ignoring other drunk students screaming to the lyrics of drake’s god’s plan and opened a cooler full of beer. chenle knew it would taste bad so he wasn’t sure why he tried to down the whole thing in one go. it burned his throat like hell but after a moment it actually felt quite nice.

  
a small group of people gathered around him chanting “chug!” he assumed that was a party thing so he took three more cans and drank them as if they were his life support. before he could grab the fourth one from a random hand, someone pushed him out of the kitchen and away from the crowd.

  
chenle stumbled and a pair of arms wrapped around his shoulders attempting to steady him, helping him up the stairs and into an empty bedroom. “okay... this is so not good,” the stranger muttered to himself. chenle giggled, “this is great! do you drink?” “that’s not important. fuck... you’re like twelve!” chenle frowned, “i’m sixteen.” “not exactly any better. look, i’ll... i’ll take you back home with me or something.”

  
“i’m not supposed to take candy from strangers.” chenle crossed his arms. he didn’t think the alcohol would mess with him that quickly but the room was slightly spinning and his heart was beating faster than it would after a match. “okay well, my name is jisung and you’re chenle. there, we’re not strangers anymore.” jisung left the room for a moment and returned with plastic bag inside of a trash bin. “are you my guardian angel, jisung? you’re glowing like an angel.”

  
the other teen choked on the air, “n-no! i’m not a guardian angel. i just don’t want you to get alcohol poisoning!” chenle laughed, “you’re a good friend. come lay with me. i’m getting tired.” jisung shook his head, “i can’t do that—” chenle grabbed jisung’s wrist and pulled him onto the bed on top of him. “wow, that’s a nice bracelet. daniel wellington is expensive. i would know, my parents have like an unlimited supply of money.”

  
jisung rolled over to the other side of the bed and sat up, “my friend got it for me as a gift.” chenle kept his hand around jisung’s wrist. it was small and cute like him. “he must have the other one. but they’re couple bracelets and you said friend.” jisung looked away for a moment. “yeah... he’s dating someone else on the soccer team. you probably know him.”

  
“well fuck him!” chenle shouted, startling jisung. “what?” “obviously,” chenle hiccuped, “you like whoever gave you the bracelet. who gives a friend a couple bracelet?” jisung rolled his eyes, “jaemin. jaemin gives couple bracelets two months before my actual birthday.”

  
chenle stood suddenly, wavering for a second until he regained his balance. “l-let’s go, sungie. we’re going to make jaemin jealous.” “jealous? that doesn’t make any sense. jaemin already has a new boyfriend!” jisung pointed out. “exactly, we’re going to let him see what he’s missing!”

  
chenle stumbled down the stairs but managed himself well. he looked through the crowd and spotted jeno near a ping pong table with none other than jaemin next to him. “go over there, sungie! and don’t— don’t look suspicious!” chenle pushed the blonde teen towards the cup pong game and watched as he settled himself not too far from the couple.

  
chenle giggled to himself as he began to walk over to jisung. “chenle, h-hey,” jisung began. the waver in his voice was so obvious to even chenle and he was probably five minutes away from passing out. “jisung,” chenle exclaimed, making sure jeno and jaemin’s attention was on him. “babe, you didn’t tell me you were coming here. did you see the match earlier?” “yeah! yeah, you played really good. goalies and all that.” chenle scoffed, _he’s not selling it_ , he thought. as a past actor, chenle would have to step up his game.

  
“chenle? i didn’t know you knew jisung,” jeno questioned, walking over to the duo with jaemin trailing behind him. “‘course i know jisung! we’re dating.” chenle grabbed jisung’s hand for extra dramatic effect. jaemin chuckled, “you got a boyfriend, sungie?” jisung nodded, making chenle roll his eyes mentally. “oh... that’s a nice bracelet jaemin. daniel wellington, expensive.” “i worked hard for it. they were limited edition.” “so who’d you give the other one to? jeno?”

  
jeno gave chenle a look that he didn’t know how to decipher. “why are you asking so many questions, chenle? are you drunk?” chenle innocently shook his head, “pfft, me? jeno, you’re always so funny. but seriously. they’re called couple bracelets for a reason so why would you give it to someone you’re not in a relationship with? were you leading them on?” “chenle,” jisung hissed, moving him over to the side. “okay, well... it was definitely great seeing you two! i’ll take chenle home he might’ve had a drink or two.” “or four,” chenle interrupted. “see you on monday!”

jisung sighed, pushing chenle out of the house and towards his car. “my boyfriend? really? you’re like eleven.” “i thought i was twelve?”

 

jisung groaned, “you are insufferable.”

 

the car ride back to chenle’s house was silent with an exception of chenle muttering drunken words to himself. “c-can you come in with me?” chenle asked. jisung was going to decline but the look on chenle’s face almost broke his heart.

 

“yeah, yeah. i guess that’s what fake boyfriends do.”

 

jisung helped chenle up the driveway, then up the porch stairs and unlocked the door using the junior’s house key. “you’re strong, sungie. don’t… don’t let go of me,” chenle muttered, tightening his own grip around the sophomore’s neck. “i won’t, chenle.”

 

once the older boy was safely in his bed, jisung sighed. how did he even get into this situation? “hey. hey, jisung?” “yes, chenle?” the room was silent for another moment as chenle blinked probably on the verge of sleep. “you’re my boyfriend right?” jisung’s breath caught in his throat. well sure chenle was cute and all but they only knew each other for an hour or two. “… yes.” another beat of silence. “kiss me goodnight.”

 

jisung chuckled to himself. this kid was a twelve year old stuck in a sixteen year old body. “goodnight, chenle,” jisung kissed the blonde’s forehead. “i love you sungie.” “don’t say that, lele. you don’t even know me.”

 

chenle sat up slowly, throwing the covers off of himself. “sure i do! you’re smart… but i’m probably smarter. and you’re hot. you deserve better than fucking jaemin, what a loser he is. what does jeno see in him?” jisung blushed, “c’mon, you’re still drunk. just lay down and fall asleep okay?” “only if you sleep with me.” “chenle, i— i can’t. i have to go home.” “this is home.” “it’s your house, not mine. look, i’ll—” jisung stopped mid sentence spotting a pile of post it notes on chenle’s desk. he wrote his own phone number with his name and attached it to chenle’s phone screen.

 

“when you wake up in the morning, call me. don’t forget.” chenle nodded excitedly, “i will not! because i have to be a good boyfriend. goodnight sungie.” jisung put the covers back over the boy and waited until he fell asleep.

 

“boyfriend, huh,” jisung whispered to himself, sitting in his car with a dumb smile.

 

**Author's Note:**

> yeah ik the wellington bracelets are renmin's thing but i wanted to write nomin instead oops
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/dunkyushot)  
>  [ko-fi](https://www.ko-fi.com/post/Commissions-S6S6STK1)


End file.
